


Nigdy

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Polski | Polish, Suffering, polski, things get smashed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moment zawsze boli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdy

**Author's Note:**

> Chcę umrzeć lmao

    Nie trzeba było się przywiązywać. Oboje wiedzieli, że Krąg jest niebezpieczny, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć, ale on...

   Anders z rykiem wywrócił biórko, szklane butelki i pojemniki z trzaskiem rozprysły się o podłogę.    

   Kałamarz rozbił się, ciemy tusz poleciał na karty manifesto- ale to nie było ważne. Nic nie było ważne. Karl nie żył. On- on go zabił. Anders opadł na kolana, łkając cicho. Jak oni mogli to zrobić?! Przecież prawo zabraniało Wyciszania magów po...Cholera. Cholera cholera cholera cholera.      

   Sprawiedliwość z cichym szumem wysunął się do przodu, próbując pociszyć przyjaciela- Anders z jękiem odtrącił ducha, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Tak długo zdawało mu się, że wszystko będzie w porządku; Karl odpisywał na jego listy, naprędce nabazgrane słowa na drugich stronach ogłoszeń czy kartkach wyrwanych z książek...Nikt nie mógł ich złapać, Anders nie mógł pozwolić na to...Z trudem znosił samotność- jak w Kręgu ich chwile razem były na wagę złota, urywki złapane na korytarzach, wargi pogryzione do krwi byle tylko nikt ich nie usłyszał- tak tutaj czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Każda godzina była odliczana, nawet gdy pracował do późnej nocy w klinice Anders nie był spokojny. Dnie były ciągiem wyszeptanych modlitw, przetkane lękiem...wszystko na nic.

  Odłamki popękanego szkła wbiły się w dłonie maga, krew ściekła po palcach. Anders patrzył z otępieniem jak jego łzy zmieszały się z ciemnym płynem, wsiąkając powoli w zbitą ziemię robiącą za podłogę kliniki. Wszystko na nic. Wszystko na nic. Wszystko na nic.

_*"Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś," Na chwilę Anders czuł się jak zawieszony w próżni- znajomy głos, już nie płaski i bezuczuciowy a zdźiwiony, nierówny. Czyżby jednak- czyżby wszystko było w porządku?! "Jakim cudem przygiągnąłeś tu tyle magii ale..." Zamarł. Nie nie nie nie nie. "Przoszę, zabij mnie teraz. Jak wciąż jestem sobą." Nie. Nienienienienie-*_


End file.
